GalaxyTale
by nacline2002
Summary: Frisk's homeworld is swept away by the monsters and Frisk is sent to a whole new galaxy! What will she find? Not what many would expect! Eventual Sans X Frisk.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a random AU I came up with about Frisk landing on a completely different planet...**

 **Hope you like it...?**

My name is Frisk. Frisk Izudi. I live in a family of four; me, two sisters and my mother.

I have long dark brown hair, tan skin and blue eyes. I wear jeans, converses, and a blue and violet striped sweater.

Chara, my twin, has pale skin, brown eyes and brown hair. She wears brown shorts, converses and a striped green and yellow sweater.

Dariya, the eldest sister, has pale skin, black hair usually tied back in a ponytail with a bow. With green eyes that seem to glow. She wears a black and white sweater, a black pleated skirt, and converses.

My mother looks a lot like me, but her hair is styled, and she wears a dark red dress.

We're right now eating breakfast. My mother has made a large crepe and split it between the four of us.

Her crepes are always yummy, lightly sweetened, fresh berries inside, and sometimes even with whipped cream.

Today was crepes with strawberries and whipped cream, sprinkled with powdered sugar.

"Mmm, these are good, Mom!" Me and Chara complimented together.

"Glad to hear you're pleased." Mom smiled.

"Mom?" Dariya asked out, "The sky..."

"What about it?" Mom responded.

I turned to look out the window of our home and gasped.

The sky was... black, with dark orange clouds. I didn't know what the heck it was. I turned to look at Mom, and based on her expression, she knew FULL WELL what was happening.

"The monsters... I thought we had a peace treaty!" She yelped before grabbing each of us and tugging us close to her.

"Mom! What's happening?" Chara cried out in fear.

"We're all doomed. I don't want you to die... What I'm about to do is going to hurt us all." Mom replied.

Me being the younger of the two twins, had no clue what was going on. Chara seemed clueless but Dariya seemed to know...

That Mom was using her magic, which usually never happened.

"Wha- wha-" Chara started.

"I'm going to send you to the nearest life- bearing planet." Mom began.

"But Mom! That's in a whole different place!" Dariya cried.

"NO PROTESTING!" Mom snapped as she ushered us outside. I looked around. Buildings were on fire, cannonballs were flying into nearby homes. Smoke was filling the air. Tears reached our eyes.

"I love you all so much, I would absolutely hate to lose you. But I have no choice." Mom choked out as she hugged and kissed us all.

I relished her last touches. Her warm touches filled me with an unknown feeling.

It was known as DETERMINATION.

Golden light formed a circle under my feet and a bubble formed around me. A golden bubble. I felt the ground leave my feet. I was floating.

Chara and Dariya were also dazed by this.

I looked down at Mom. She was crying, her eyes were red and puffy from having to send her children away. I wouldn't see her again, so I kept crying. I just want to be with her!

Through all of her sadness she still formed a small smile. A sad smile saying, "I'm sorry."

She flung her hands up, sending us flying away. Mom shrunk down until I couldn't see her, and I watched Earth shrink into a small tiny ball. That was gone. The Sun shrunk down and disappeared. I watched all of the stars in our galaxy condense and finally- the whole galaxy was in view. I was moving THAT fast. After only two minutes, I could see the whole Milky Way galaxy.

I was grateful the golden bubbles were keeping me and my sisters safe.

Wait, sisters?

They were gone.

No!

I was crying and shaking all over again as I was taken away from the bronze galaxy.

Goodbye Milky Way... forever.

I suddenly felt so cold and alone. I looked around. Colorful galaxies dotted the pitch black space of the universe, and it was the prettiest sight I had ever seen.

I looked to see a rapidly expanding elliptical blue galaxy. I was headed straight for it!

I was scared out of my mind. I was alone and I was going to die!

But I just sped past blue nebulous clouds. Unnaturally blue stars were showered everywhere inside. I slowly began to calm down. I enjoyed the bright blue view as much as I could.

I looked to my right to see my actual direction. To another solar system!

As it grew closer, I could barely make out a bright blue star at the center, and a few multicolored planets.

I was headed for the nearest- and largest one.

The planet eventually swallowed up my whole vision as I was able to see the details of it- mountains, valleys, water, buildings?

Humans lived HERE?

And they were industrialized just as we were?

I watched the bubble pop- and I screamed. No more protection! I prepared for impact as the ground grew nearer. All I could make out was the color of gold before my vision went a pitch black.

 **Sorry for making it so fast- and I don't know what you think... I tried.. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the positive comments so far, I really enjoyed reading them! Sorry it's been a little while... I have a system where I write the rough draft down into a book, then finalize/correct it as I type it! Thank you for keeping me going! :')**

I slowly stirred. My whole body ached and I groaned loudly as I sat up.

I looked down to see what had saved me from death. A bed of golden flowers. Strange.

Well, honestly, I was in a field of flowers. A field that was full of flowers. All of them were obviously yellow, but shaded with blue. My shadow was a very dark blue. I looked towards the sunset-

Geez, I must get used to blue sunsets... I did see this planet was orbiting a blue star.

Anyway, I would guess the field was about five miles in diameter- with me being in the exact center. It was edged with mountains... I suddenly imagined the whole world was mountains except this field...

I heard some rustling and returned to reality to notice a flower in front of me. A flower with a cheery, smiley face. It was golden like all of the other flowers in the field. I suddenly had a disturbing image. What if all of the flowers were faced like this one?!

"You must be new here, eh?" it asked me. By the voice, it was high pitched but obviously male.

I was surprised it could even talk, but that even though I was GALAXIES away from home, so many light years- it could speak fluent English. Either all of what I've discovered is true or I'm going paranoid.

"Ehm... Yeah..?" I stuttered out.

"Well, no need to fear! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!"

"Uhm.. hi, I'm F- Frisk.." I stammered.

"Boy, someone's gotta show you how things work, huh?"

I nodded.

"I guess little old me will have to do, huh?" Flowey continued on.

"Yeah.."

"Alright! So.."

A bright red heart stood out in front of my chest.

"That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!"

My soul... is a bright red heart, not pitch black like the sky? Hmm, the black soul part must be a myth..

I found myself able to move it just by sitting up. When I did, it moved up a little.

"Your soul starts off weak, but gets stronger the more LV you get! What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some love, don't you?"

I nodded rapidly. Love is good, isn't it? Cool. I enter a completely different galaxy and already I've got friends!

"I'll share some with you! Love is shared through..." Flowey winked and five spinning tablets spun above his head, "Little white... friendliness pellets!"

I stared at them in awe. How did he make them? Magic? But that didn't matter. Flowey would be a great friend!

"Come on! Catch as many as you can!"

I gladly reached out to touch one as it spun in the air towards me. When we met, my soul flickered, and I was on the ground again, groaning out in pain.

"YOU... IDIOT." Flowey said in a sudden deep voice, and when I looked at his face, it was twisted into something more demonic and evil.

"IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED."

I sat there, shivering in fear and pain. I couldn't believe it, my first friend had just betrayed me! Is this how I die?

A ring of "friendliness pellets" formed around me.

"DIE," Flowey declared, cackling- and the ring began to close in.

I sobbed and pretended this wasn't happening. As I did so, a warm sensation filled my body and all pain was gone. The pellets were gone now.

Flowey's face turned from freaky to a confused expression. A fireball came into view and Flowey emitted a small "oof!" as he made contact with it and was sent back. I didn't know where he went, but at the same time I didn't really care. I was saved!

"What a cretin, torturing such an innocent youth." said a sweet voice as the source came into view.

She appeared to be a goat woman, tiny horns sprouted from her head. She had no hair, but she was still very pretty. She had long floppy ears, a short muzzle and red eyes. Usually red eyes means evil, but this woman looked so nice. She wore a violet dress with white sleeves, and a design of a winged circle with three triangles underneath.

She held a paw/hand out to me and I took it after a second. She with almost no effort helped me onto my feet.

"Do not fear, my child. I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I come here everyday to enjoy the sunset."

I felt much safer with my hand in hers, taking in her sweet tone.

"Come, my child. This way." Toriel replied, letting go and moving forward.

I followed her without other words, up to a violet stone wall, that was quite eroded. I could see that this building- the Ruins, was very old, ancient.

As I followed her up a staircase leading to a doorway I felt very determined to continue following her. So I continued, Toriel seemed not to care that I was so different from her. But that might change-

"So, my child. Who and what are you?"

You don't say, Frisk. I didn't feel uncomfortable, however, I spoke for her. "I'm Frisk, I'm a human."

"A human..? Never heard of them, you should tell me about it sometime. How old are you..?" Toriel responded.

"Fifteen.."

"Perfect, Frisk! Tomorrow I shall enroll you into the high school! Are you alright with this?"

So, she was adopting me and sending me to school? I honestly hate school, but she DID save my life and adopted me. So I nodded.

"Great!" Toriel hugged me.

I practically melted into her warm embrace, hugging my new mom back. The hug reminds me of...

Tears reached my eyes. I shivered trying to get sobs away. They came anyway, and stained Toriel's dress.

"My child, what's wrong?" She asked me, alarmed.

"Nothing.."

"Frisk...?"

"My real family... They're gone.."

Toriel sighed sadly. Then she smiled. "We will find them, okay Frisk dear? For now do not worry."

"It's hard not to when they could be anywhere outside the galaxy!" I cried.

Toriel stiffened. "Out.. of the galaxy?"

"My mother sent me here using magic when the monsters destroyed my homeland... She sacrificed herself to ensure me and my sisters' safety, but we separated outside galaxies.." I explained.

"Oh wow.. I don't.. know what to do.." Toriel replied.

I sighed, accepting that they might be dead by now... Or at least gone. "I know..."

Toriel changed the subject for me before things got too depressing, and I was glad she did. "Anyways, about high school. It might be a culture shock being stuck with a bunch of monsters, but my son Asriel could show you how things work."

"Asriel?" I asked as Toriel led me through a last tunnel until we reached a clearing, where there was ridiculously red leaves with a black tree sticking out. All in front of a house built into the violet wall of the Ruins. Toriel gladly led me inside. I entered a room that was a comfy auburn- brown, there was a large staircase leading down into something, I assumed a basement. In front of that, was a small side table full of books.

Toriel led me to a hallway on the right with a strange yellow color. There were three doors in a row with a mirror at the end of the hall. Toriel stopped me in front of the first door.

"Welcome to your new home, Frisk. Even better, you have your very own room."

"Aww thanks... Mom."

Toriel stiffened for a moment. "Mom?"

Thinking I had done somthing wrong, I immediately apologized. "S- sorry!"

Toriel laughed and patted my head. "Don't be. Mom... It's a nice name. I'd like you to call me that."

I normally hate it when people pat my head, I'm a tiny teen. But knowing she wouldn't understand and that she was being so nice, I accepted this for once. But Toriel stopped when we both smelled smoke and burnt something- it was undescribable and... mouth- watering?

"I- Is something burning? Um, make yourself at home!" Toriel said quickly before rushing to the source- the kitchen.

I opened the door in front of me to see that it was a red in color. This house is strange.

I looked at only a few things. I checked out these cool toys!- which didn't interest me at all. During me and Toriel's walk earlier I was given a cell phone, I forgot to mention. A very old model, it couldn't even text.

After looking at "these cool toys" I hopped into the soft cushion bed, turned out the light, and pulled the covers over.

 **I tried, again. Lol. Also, a few mentions. Sorry if the characters are a little out of character, but I tried to keep them in character. Flowey and Asriel are separate, Asriel is a sweet boy and Flowey is a soulless flower who stalks Frisk.**

 **Hope you like the story! Review, follow, favorite! I'm out!**

 **...**

 **Oops. Perhaps that wasn't the nicest way to leave. XD.**

 **Bye bye! I will update whenever I can! (That's better.)**

 **-NaC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took awhile! Didn't expect this to take a while, but I will make sure to upload more often?**

I could hear footsteps, the door opening...

"My child, please wake up. It's time for your first day at school."

When I didn't respond she turned on the light next to the bed and handed me some nicely folded uniform clothes.

"Your backpack is already packed, sweetie. Please dress and come out for breakfast." Toriel reminded me before leaving me alone in my room.

So I dressed into a white dress shirt, a pleated black skirt and black tights... I didn't like how I appeared to be an Anime schoolgirl... but, continued anyway. I tied my hair back into a black bow (which I never did) and stepped out anyways with a backpack, filled with normal school supplies. Binder, notebooks, pencil, pen, etc...

I saw Toriel at the table with another goat person, assumingly her son Asriel.

He seemed to be three- quarters Toriel height, and a little taller than me. Toriel is really dang tall. Anyways, this boy was wearing a white dress shirt, black dress pants and no shoes. He had a tuft of white hair on his head, which I found cute. Large green eyes darted towards me as I sat down in the empty seat next to him. He looked and gaped for a second.

"That's my new sister?" He asked excitedly.

Toriel nodded and giggled a little.

"Frisk, this is Asriel. Asriel, Frisk. Please welcome Frisk to the Dreemurr family."

Asriel nodded to me. "Hi, Frisk. Welcome to our family!"

"I feel honored, Asriel. Mom." I replied, turning back to her.

Toriel handed me a plate of pie. "Frisk, to celebrate your arrival I've made butterscotch- cinnamon pie. I'll hold off on snail pie for tonight."

The thought of snail pie revolted me, but to be nice, I kept a straight face. After all, they are completely different from me. I accepted the plate, thanked her.

"You're very welcome, Frisk. After we eat Asriel will guide you to the school. You'll share every class with him and he'll tell you how things work, alright?"

I nodded looking at the boy beside me. "Alright."

After my response, we sat and ate in silence. When finished, Toriel collected our dishes and moved into the kitchen.

"You should get to school, you two. You'll be late."

Asriel took my hand in his fluffy one and tugged me towards him as he said, "Alright, love you Mom!"

I blushed momentarily. Geez, we're only holding hands! It means nothing, right?

"Love you too, my children! Have fun!" Toriel called back.

"You too!" Me and Asriel said in unison before Asriel led me outside and closed the door.

"Your mom is nice," I complimented.

"Thanks," Asriel replied.

"Has she always been this nice?"

"Since she and Dad divorced, yes." Asriel responded.

"Oh, was he that bad?"

"I didn't think he was bad, but apparently Mom thought so."

"Oh." I replied.

It was a silent walk for a minute or two when I asked, "Do you like snails?"

I did this because Toriel mentioned snail pie...

"They're good enough, why?"

"Nothing."

It was quiet again for a while longer as we walked through a long passage.

"Have you ever seen the sky?" I asked Asriel again as I noticed there was a roof covering all of the Ruins.

"No... not much." Asriel replied. "Only when me and Mom go into the fields."

The flower fields. Flowey's death- spoken words repeated in my head, but I shook it off.

We stayed silent for a long while as we walked through passages and turns.

Until I finally asked, "Have you ever wanted to... Get out, of the Ruins?"

Asriel stayed silent for a little bit. Thinking I had done something wrong, I quickly muttered a "sorry."

"Yes.. For the longest time.. Just don't tell Mom, she'll go crazy."

"Why..?"

"I plan on sneaking out, maybe. If you tell her she'll go NUTS."

"Won't she find out anyway?"

"Just come with me Frisk. Come explore the rest of the world with me."

I smiled. "When?"

Asriel smirked back, "Tonight."

After that the subject was dropped and we finally learned things about each other until we arrived at our destination- like Toriel's home, carved into a wall, but much larger in comparison.

"Welp. Here's the school. I'll show you around just, follow me."

The school had what anyone would expect: classrooms, hallways, bathrooms, cafeteria, library, gym... You know, high school stuff. Just like in the old days- when I still lived in the Milky Way.

What I didn't expect was the students. Sure, I knew everybody was monsters here, but me and Asriel differed greatly.

These monsters, Asriel told me, had a specific name for their kind. The cyclops- specimens with horns was known as a Loox. They don't like being picked on. The gello- looking monsters were called Moldsmals, which Asriel described as "pervs." There were also Migosps. Vegetoids. Whimsums. Froggits.

After school (which went great) we strolled back, becoming good friends fast. During our talk back home, I was growing more and more nervous. I was starting to get the feeling I was being followed. So I turned back. Nothing. Shivers crawled down my back as I turned back at Asriel. He looked sad about something, so I asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I.. I want to explore but I don't want to leave my mom, my home... Please don't go, Frisk. Please." Asriel replied.

I was about to agree. I sighed. I must find my family! I know they're gone, but... There is still hope. I was hopeful. And very DETERMINED. Something swelled in my chest. The knowledge that they're not dead. They are out there. Somewhere. I chose my next words very carefully.

"Asriel.. I'm sorry, but I need to find the rest of my family. I want to stay but..."

Asriel nodded in acceptance and understanding as he gave me a look that said to say no more.

"I understand... Frisk, I will help you get out. For now, eat dinner with us and pretend we didn't have this conversation."

We were back home by now.

"Uh- uh Frisk! So just stay in the house. We'll leave by midnight. Mom should be dozing by then."

"Okay," I replied, as Asriel opened the door.

"You first," he offered, and I thanked him as I passed by.

Yeah, didn't realize dinner was already on the table RIGHT NOW. Are school days THAT long? Geez, another reason why I'm happy to leave.

I'm still sad though, about leaving Asriel sad. I thought over my decision as I ate some vegan pot pie with Toriel and Asriel.

After that, Toriel told us facts about snails and then told us a long story. After that, she hugged and kissed both me and Asriel. "Goodnight, my children. Sweet dreams."

I headed to my room. Asriel looked to me with a smirk that said, this plan will work.

 **Sorry if it might be shorter than expected! Sorry if it's rushed! I'm growing impatient with myself, I want Sans and Frisk to awkwardly meet so the shipping crap can begin! (covers mouth) oops... That was a spoiler, was it? Well, I'm sure you all knew anyways...**

 **Hope u liked it! Bye bye now..! XD**

 **-NaC**


End file.
